Une seconde chance
by Eyael
Summary: OS à placer à la fin du tome 2. Seregil et Thero savaient qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire après tout ce qui s'était passé... Peut être serait ce utile?


**Une seconde chance.**

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient repris la mer, mais les derniers événements tragiques étaient toujours présents dans les esprits de chacun.  
Surtout pour Seregil dont la douleur la tristesse étaient au delà de toute description possible.  
Perdre son meilleur ami, professeur et père de substitution avait brisé son cœur, meurtri son âme. Il aurait vraiment aimé mourir à sa place, tout que de devoir faire ce que le magicien lui avait demandé.

Ce soir là, la mer était un peu agitée et la pluie tombait dru. Et comme chaque soir, Seregil était plongé dans un mutisme inquiétant, avalait juste assez de nourriture pour rester en vie. Malheureux et bouleversé, Seregil n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir.

L'apprenti entra dans la pièce pour vérifier l'état de la blessure de Micum : par chance, sa jambe meurtrie était dans un état stationnaire.  
Malgré son désarroi, le chat de Rhiminie ne pût s'empêcher au bout de quelques minutes d'observer l'apprenti de Nysander. Son visage était toujours tuméfié, des ecchymoses sur le visage avaient viré au violet, et le pantalon et la chemise qu'on lui avait prêté n'avaient rien à voir avec son habituelle robe immaculée. Il avait également l'air épuisé, ses cheveux d'ordinaire impeccablement coiffés étaient en bataille bien qu'il ait enfin pu les débarrasser du sang, ses yeux verts étaient comme éteints et voilés par le chagrin et la culpabilité.  
_« Plus rien à voir avec celui que j'ai côtoyé tant d'années, où est l'apprenti arrogant et sans doute pas humain que je connaissais ? »_

Intérieurement Seregil savait qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire, peu importe par où commencer. Surtout que son rival avait commencé en premier à reconnaître ses torts.

-Attends, reste. On a des choses à se dire je crois.

Thero garda les yeux rivés sur la poignée de porte, avec l'intention de partir mais il n'y arrivait pas. Quelque chose lui soufflait intérieurement de rester et de toute façon après les évènements atroces, il était difficile de trouver pire. Les lèvres serrés, il s'approcha de Seregil, marmonna un "Donne moi deux minutes" avant de jeter un charme de silence et un charme sur la porte pour empêcher quiconque de rentrer. Il avisa une chaise et se rassit sans réprimer une grimace de douleur.

-Je suis désolé pour toi aussi.  
Pour une fois il était sincère même si il doutait que Théro le croie. La situation allait être tendue et inconfortable, mais qu'importe ! En plus il voulait avoir cette discussion, elle aurait donc lieu. Ce n'était plus possible de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Merci.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à l'avoir rendu malheureux. J'ai eu aussi tort que toi dans l'histoire.  
Alors que tu comptais beaucoup pour lui et que tu étais un de ses apprentis préférés.  
Tout ça à cause de ma jalousie envers tes talents! Bordel de Merde! cria Seregil alors que les paroles se répercutaient dans la cabine.

Seregil reconnaître ses erreurs? c'était définitivement une première, se dit l'apprenti, enfin sans doute plus. Après tout ce temps à l'empoisonner l'asticoter gratuitement, il y avait presque matière à se demander si ces paroles ne dissimulaient pas un sale coup.  
Mais Thero savait aussi qu'avec la mort de son professeur, rien n'était plus comme avant.  
-Dire qu'il a fallu qu'il meure pour qu'enfin on s'en aperçoive. Qu'on a gâché tellement de temps... On aurait pu agir autrement, mais nous avons été stupides l'un comme l'autre.

Je me suis cru apprenti d'exception à cause de mes dons et que Nysander m'ait pris sous son aile, mais c'est faux. A cause de ce que j'ai confié comme informations à Ylinestra, à toujours vouloir en apprendre plus et...

-Et j'aurai tout fait pour être à ta place et manipuler la magie comme toi! il semblait te faire plus confiance qu' à moi! .

-Bien sûr que non! Tu crois encore vraiment à ces inepties ?!  
Tous deux se fusillèrent du regard la haine réciproque qui s'était installée entre eux au cours des années était toujours présente, et un rien aurait pu suffire pour mettre le feu aux poudres donner une excuse pour se défouler.  
-Tu crois qu'il t'aurait demandé d'accomplir tant de missions si il ne te faisait pas confiance ?  
-Ferme là deux minutes. Pourquoi pas quand on a les compétences nécessaires ?!  
-Ne me dis pas que ce qui s'est passé t'a rendu plus stupide qu'auparavant ! Le jeune magicien secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité.  
Seregil se garda de lui adresser une réplique cinglante comme il brûlait de le faire. Il n'en avait pas vraiment le droit.  
Malgré ses torts, Thero avait agi honnêtement en cherchant à protéger Alec.  
En dépit de tout ce qui les opposait et de leur inimitié réciproque, il lui avait quand même souhaité bonne chance pour des missions dangereuses alors qu'il pouvait espérer autre chose. Il avait répondu « présent » quand il avait été blessé.  
Ce n'était plus possible de rester confortablement caché derrière de faux arguments et de se débarrasser de ce qui n'allait pas en lui mettant la responsabilité sur le dos.  
Il n'avait jamais eu le recul de son père adoptif mais à présent il comprenait distinctement quelque chose : Nysander aurait été fier de lui si il parvenait à agir autrement envers le jeune apprenti.  
_« Et au fait, comment gère il la situation ? Que ressent il ? Il était aussi proche de lui que moi ! Lui aussi a besoin de quelqu'un, dans des moments pareils ! »_  
L'apprenti avait les yeux rivés sur le hublot et visiblement était toujours aussi mal à l'aise avec cette petite discussion, le fait de devoir parler de choses si personnelles. Peut être n'avait il jamais pu avoir l'habitude de le faire, d 'avoir quelqu'un qui soit son ami.  
-Laissons le passé de côté et n'y revenons plus. Ce serait une bonne idée pour les deux idiots que nous sommes tu ne crois pas ?  
-Oui. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que tout change comme par magie. Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut tout oublier d'un seul coup ? Thero serra les poings de frustration tout cela serait facile, bien trop facile de pardonner des années de moqueries de disputes ou méchancetés gratuites. Et comment oublier quand déjà on avait le cœur en lambeaux à pleurer un être cher.  
Le regard qu'ils s'adressèrent indiqua qu'ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Maladroitement Seregil reprit la parole.  
-Et toi, est ce que tout va bien ? Tu arrives à…  
-Bien sûr que non ça ne va pas, répondit Thero avec sa brusquerie coutumière. Un silence s'installa avant qu'il reprenne la parole plus calmement et d'une voix contrite.  
-Nysander est mort et je tenais à lui bien plus que comme à un professeur. Je l'aimais vraiment même si je ne le disais pas. Quant à ma vie, tout ce que j'avais voulu voir se réaliser s'est effondré.  
Crois tu franchement qu'on me laissera encore revenir à la maison öreska ? Je ne crois pas.  
Personne n'acceptera mon retour ni le fait que je puisse encore pratiquer la magie.  
Tout ça… est terminé. Le jeune magicien se leva brusquement de la chaise les joues livides détournant le regard pour pleurer.  
Seregil eût la délicatesse de regarder autre part, espérant que ses larmes aussi viennent enfin, que sa douleur explose. Tout était trop lourd at trop dur, trop sanglant à porter.  
Cependant cette conversation si improbable soit elle lui avait fait du bien, comme si un venin avait retiré de son corps.  
Il sentait qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à ajouter et il n'était absolument pas capable de réconforter quelqu'un en ce moment.  
-J'espère que non. Tu es doué, tu mérites d'achever ce qui est commencé, dit il avec maladresse.  
Essaie de te reposer, tu es épuisé.  
-Merci beaucoup Seregil. Le conseil est valable pour toi aussi.  
Thero semblait soulagé de voir que cette discussion avait enfin pris fin et d'un geste de la main leva les charmes.

Par les quatre, qu'était il supposé faire à présent se demanda Thero en arpentant le pont indifférent à la pluie et à ses vêtements trempés de pluie.  
Ce moment n'avait pas été agréable voire douloureux, en dépit de cela une chose était certaine: leur inimitié était enfin morte en même temps que le vieux magicien que tous deux pleuraient tellement.  
Il n'était pas possible de faire comme si de rien était, d'oublier tout comme par magie. Devoir faire leur deuil était bien plus important, et d'accepter de continuer à vivre.  
Mais un jour un mois ou bien plus tard, ils arriveraient à construire autre chose. A se considérer différemment, à comprendre que leurs compétences différentes pouvaient les rendre complémentaires et non les plonger dans cette rivalité. Pour le moment, l'un comme l'autre ne pouvaient que se charger de leur douleur et de faire le choix d'évoluer ou de régresser.

Fin


End file.
